Reliquit
by Starfire1407
Summary: "Legend has it that they never left because they never found solace, even when almost reunited." ShinHika/Ikarishipping one-shot.


**Best with: www. youtube watch?v=0fnBMd7vefE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon so just let me cry in my corner here... ;-;**

* * *

_**~Reliquit~**_

A frail figure walked at the edge of the path forlornly. Even the cold biting wind which was making it pull up its scarf didn't deter it. Yet, it didn't look very determined. It was like it was on auto pilot.

A passenger in its own body.

Of course it was. It had long since given up hope, now that even the last rite was done. Even the thousands of candles lit in remembrance didn't warm it up.

* * *

_"Look, a shooting star! Oh please, please, please let me win the next Contest!" She prayed hard before opening her eyes, shimmering with happiness. She turned around and smiled like an idiot, obviously pleased with herself._

_He just looked at the sight and smiled slightly before snorting and giving an excuse on how that probably just would've been some lame idiots like Team Rocket._

_She huffed and stomped off ahead but he just kept smiling._

**~oOo~**

The news had hit her hard. She had been in the dressing room, preparing for that very Contest she had prayed for. She had torn out into the balcony and screamed, letting out all her feelings of shock and dismay, before pulling herself together and putting on a straight face.

She was agitated; she needed to leave _at once_. She just couldn't stand not knowing. Damn complications. She just had to get out of there somehow, screw the contest; this was by far more important. But she had promised him—

"Are you okay?"

She grimaced as her lips quivered when she tried to speak. Well, of course she was not okay, how the hell could she be okay?

Friggin' _okay_?

Still it was not the brunet's fault, so she had no right to lash out at him. With all the effort she could muster, she put on a big smile and chanted her usual, "No need to worry!" as Kenny eased up.

But no one noticed the tightened fist which was literally shaking with frustration.

**~oOo~**

_The explosion was huge, even for being a few meters away. Imagine how it would have been even more close up. She shuddered at the thought when it suddenly hit her: they both were still on the edge of the cliff. _

_Ash and him. _

_She and Brock ran towards the place just to see them being swept off by the air current by that explosion. Her eyes widened as she saw him fall. It felt like everything was in slow-motion; she tried to catch him but only grasped air._

She had woken up screaming for the nth time this week. It took her a while to realize that she had been reliving that nightmare. It being just a dream would've probably been more comforting in this situation _if it had already not happened_.

**~oOo~**

'No need to worry' had always been her constant mantra. But for the first time in her life, it failed her miserably. It just wasn't the _same_.

It just didn't feel right anymore…

She had stared at that ribbon for the longest of times, the ribbon she had promised to win for him, before curling her fingers around it and putting her fist to her chest. Her eyes were scrunched up, her head hanging low, as she tried to bite back the sobs, knowing that he wouldn't approve.

_'No need to worry,' _she chanted yet again in her mind, only to hear a light chuckle. She turned around wide-eyed to see him standing close behind her, the same old smirk on his face. Just the sight filled her with reassurance and confidence. Her eyes glinted with happiness through the unshed tears when-

"Pip-lup!"

She was brought back to reality as she felt her Pokémon poke her leg. She sighed as she saw the worried look on his face.

_I can't be like this. It'll just worry everyone. _

She bent down to Piplup's level and rubbed his head, smiling brightly like always.

"No need to worry, I'm fine! Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see! Everything will be… just…" Her voice broke and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Pip-_lup_," Piplup looked at her sadly. He knew she was pushing herself too hard to keep up her façade.

Why… he didn't know. He didn't understand. And Piplup didn't think he would either.

"…anyway, so yeah, everything I going to be all right, that's what I was saying," she said, unsuccessfully trying to wipe away those tears which just weren't stopping.

They just wouldn't stop. No matter how much she tried to steel herself.

**~oOo~**

She had actually made it, but was now having to endure the next worse thing possible.

The wait was killing her. It was killing her soul, her spirit, her everything. _Please just don't let it kill—_

The red light went out as the doors of the Operation Theatre finally opened.

She started, but one look on the doctor's face said everything, even to the most optimistic of all people. Ash, who had been by her side through the whole thing, that unscathed _bastard_, lowered his cap as he muttered, "I'm sorry…"

She then lost it.

"Shut up! What do you mean 'I'm sorry'? Huh? What. The. Hell. Do you mean by 'sorry'? Will it change everything? Anything?" She was getting way out of control as she grabbed his collar and pulled him to her level, screaming the final biting statement: "Will it bring him back?"

Ash could take it no longer as he hugged her tightly. She breathed heavily, limp in his embrace, trying to compose herself, but she just couldn't.

She knew she had no right to wish ill for him, but…

_Why did it have to be you? This can't be happening. They're lying. They must be lying. They have to be lying!_

"This isn't true! Let me go on and see him! Please, just once! This isn't happening! This _can't _be happening!" She struggled against Ash's vice-like grip, but in vain.

With a final scream of despair, she finally broke down completely.

* * *

The figure still walked on. It looked like it was headed towards the rail tracks. With every step, it became slower and slower. It looked down blankly at the urn of ashes now wrapped tightly against its chest, not knowing what to do.

Or that is what it seemed like.

A sudden gust of wind from the passing train whipped its scarf onto its face as its beanie came off, freeing its blue locks.

Yes, _she_ had been there at the funeral, _she_ had been there at the last rites, _she_ had been through all of it, right till the very end.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw something. She now dropped the urn into her bag as she lurched forwards dangerously towards the tracks. She then realized what it was that she wanted.

_It_ was all that she wanted.

She wanted to be with him.

She _needed_ him.

She subconsciously took another step forward and smiled fondly as she raised her arm, her cold fingers reaching out to caress that face. The face she loved. The face which had been haunting her ever since.

Unmoving.

Lifeless.

Even his supposed last words couldn't deter her. Move on? Without him? That was indeed laughable. How could she leave him in the dark and go on with the brightly lit path he said her life was?

Yes, it was not that he left her, but if she were to move on, wouldn't it mean she left him in that abyss? This would be one of those things she definitely wouldn't follow.

Even if her own life was at stake.

* * *

_It is said that even today, at that crossing, on the full moon in mid winter, you can see a person inside an abandoned train carriage left off by the side. But what is more remarkable is that you can see it crying as another figure tries to reach it through the glass._

_~Legend has it that they never left because they never found solace, even when almost reunited~_

* * *

**Meh, I don't think I'm at my best, but yeah… And damn, this is my second one-shot like this. Am I a suicidal maniac or what…? O.o**

**So you can see why I'm not **_**that**_** online on here anymore...**

**www. youtube watch?v=0fnBMd7vefE**

**THAT'S the reason why. I'm busy having fun with AMVs. XD Plus, the fact that school is killing me and those exams earlier were murderous… gwah, excuses excuses. Sorreh.**

**Actually this fic just dropped out of my brain in the middle of making the vid. It is the intro which made me write it. And it's **_**only**_** because of those last lines I decided I wouldn't trash this.**

**Hope you like the fic and the vid~ Review please and let me know what you think~**


End file.
